Excalibur (Beetleweight)
This article is about the Canadian beetleweight. For other robots named Excalibur, see Excalibur (Disambiguation) Excalibur was a beetleweight class robot built by Cyberdyne Systems. It is a four-wheel drive robot with interchangeable hinged weaponry for fighting different opponents. Excalibur has been very successful in battle, finishing as the runner up at three of four events. Robot History Kilobots XXXII Excalibur's first fight was against Super Shooter McGavin. Excalibur won this fight and advanced. Next, Excalibur faced Hoot. Excalibur lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Excalibur's next opponent was Broadside. Excalibur won this fight and advanced. Excalibur then fought LowBlow. Excalibur won this fight and advanced. In the next round Excalibur faced Hoot again. For this fight Excalibur was equipped with the straight-wedge. As the fight began Excalibur charged at Hoot, who spun its blade up. Excalibur got underneath Hoot's wedgelets and pushed it into the wall, which caused Hoot to tip forward and its blade to hit the ground. This sent Hoot out of control, bouncing through the air by the force of its weapon across the arena and back, landing in the pit-out. This self-KO gave Excalibur a rather effortless win. In the last round of the loser's bracket, Excalibur faced Mamba. For this fight Excalibur was equipped with four hinged wedgelets. As the fight began Excalibur raced across the arena to catch Mamba before it got its weapon spun up, pinning Mamba in its starting square for some time. Mamba continued to try and spin up, but Excalibur would simply back up and run into Mamba again to prevent this. After this happened several times, Excalibur backed away, allowing Mamba to leave its square and begin to spin up. Excalibur once again charged at Mamba, but was popped into the air by Mamba's beater bar. Excalibur charged at Mamba a few more times, being popped up each time as Mamba played defensively, not giving Excalibur an opening to push it. One of these hits seemed to impact Excalibur's drive, as it began to slew in its movements, but it still continued to charge at Mamba, pushing it backwards across the arena with each strike and occasionally getting tossed by Mamba's beater bar. Excalibur then pinned Mamba against the wall for ten seconds before releasing, Mamba backing away past the red hazard spinning its weapon up again. After another big hit Excalibur was able to pin Mamba again. After the release Excalibur caught Mamba as it tried to flee and pinned it into the blue square. Mamba backed away after the release, spinning up and heading for the arena center, but Excalibur pursued, taking a hit from the bar as it managed to get around the back of Mamba, getting underneath it and carrying it into the pit, winning in the final seconds by knockout. This win put Excalibur through to the finals. In the finals, Excalibur was matched against Black Adder. Excalibur spent most of the match pushing around Black Adder. However, several hits caused several of its its wedglets to be stuck in the upward position. Another hit from Black Adder caused Excalibur to faceplant on its own wedglets. Excalibur was immobilized and counting out, placing second in its inaugural event. Kilobots XXXIII Excalibur first faced Final Boss. As the fight began, Excalibur drove out, zigging and zagging as it approached the slow-moving Final Boss. Excalibur charged into the front of Final Boss, driving it back into the wall behind its starting square before backing away. Final Boss barely moved after this attack, and was counted out shortly after when it stopped moving entirely. Excalibur then faced Killer Turtle. Excalibur had the advantage in this fight from the start, being faster and having a better wedge than Killer Turtle. Excalibur used this to carry Killer Turtle around, slamming it into the walls and hazards repeatedly for the first minute, even managing to flip Killer Turtle over, which severely hampered its maneuverability and rendered its wedge useless. Eventually Killer Turtle stopped moving, prompting Excalibur to push it into the open pit for a knockout victory. Excalibur's next opponent was Black Adder. Excalibur lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Now in the last round of the loser's bracket, Excalibur faced Killer Turtle again. As the fight began Excalibur charged across the arena while Killer Turtle swerved into the arena wall, allowing Excalibur to get underneath it and push it around. Killer Turtle continued to back away from the aggressive Excalibur, who pursued it across the arena and got underneath it again, but was unable to carry Killer Turtle. This pattern continued, with Killer Turtle backing away, Excalibur getting under Killer Turtle and letting him go, and the cycle repeating. The fight moved in close to the blue hazard, with Excalibur taking Killer Turtle into the blue hazard twice, before the fight moved back to the arena center. Killer Turtle tried to remain evasive but was unable to escape Excalibur, who got underneath and finally pitted Killer Turtle. In the finals, Excalibur met Black Adder again. Excalibur once again lost, and finished as the runner-up. Kilobots XXXIV Excalibur's first opponent was The Black Hole. Excalibur won this fight and advanced. Excalibur then fought Zuul. As the fight began Excalibur advanced cautiously, Zuul spinning up its weapon as it looped around Excalibur. The two clashed in the arena center, Zuul's bar not getting bite on Excalibur's flat wedge. Excalibur got underneath Zuul and carried it into the blue hazard, which bumped Zuul away. Excalibur pursued and got to the side of Zuul, who tried to back away, but Excalibur pushed Zuul across the arena and into the pit, winning by knockout. Excalibur's next opponent was Launchpad. Excalibur won this fight and advanced. Excalibur then fought Utopia. Excalibur lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Excalibur was matched against Black Adder next. Excalibur lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXXV Excalibur fought NightWing in the first round. As the fight began, Excalibur approached cautiously as NightWing got spun up, occasionally leaping into the air as its disc would sometimes clip the ground. After a few seconds, Excalibur charged at NightWing, slamming it into its starting corner before shoving it again as NightWing tried to get its disc up to speed again. Excalibur took another shot from NightWing's disc as it shoved it into the red hazard, getting the hazard blade caught between the disc and body of NightWing. NightWing was thrown away and tried to move away from Excalibur, who caught it and pushed it into the wall twice. NightWing moved around the arena, trying to get some distance to get its weapon up to speed again, but Excalibur pursued and kept pushing into the walls and hazards. Eventually NightWing got its weapon up to speed once again, and the two robots collided once more. This hit seems to have damaged NightWing's weapon. Excalibur then continued to push NightWing around the arena, eventually shoving it onto the blue hazard which spun it around itself 180 degrees before throwing NightWing near the pushout, whereupon NightWing appeared to have stopped completely as Excalibur pushed it into the pit. Excalibur then fought Mamba. Excalibur lost and dropped into the loser's bracket. Excalibur's next opponent was Sharpedo. As the fight began Excalibur box-rushed at Sharpedo as Sharpedo spun its weapon up. Sharpedo managed to evade the box rush and the two circled around one another, but Excalibur caught Sharpedo and pinned it in its starting square. Excalibur then took Sharpedo to the red hazard, which tossed away and freed Sharpedo from Excalibur's grip. Sharpedo tried to move away and get a good attack lined up, but Excalibur was able to outmaneuver Sharpedo and catch it again, beaching Sharpedo on top of its hinged forks. This gave Excalibur total control, and it swiveled around and drove Sharpedo straight into the open pushout. Sharpedo became stuck on the lip of the pushout, and was counted out as Excalibur did a victory dance. Excalibur then fought Killer Turtle. The fight began and Killer Turtle charged across the arena at Excalibur, the two bots meeting near the middle. Both bots jockeyed for position, with Excalibur catching Killer Turtle's side and taking it into the wall next to the pushout. Excalibur's wedgelets got under Killer Turtle again and shoved it into the wall, then around into the red hazard. Killer Turtle pulled away, circling for a better position, but Excalibur caught it and took it into the wall again. The two circled briefly before Killer Turtle retreated to the corner behind the blue hazard, whereupon it seemed to lose drive. Excalibur waited, but Killer Turtle remained in motion enough to avoid countout and it attacked, pushing Killer Turtle into the wall once more, as Killer Turtle fled to the other arena side. Excalibur pursued, taking Killer Turtle into the red hazard. Killer Turtle continued to back away, eventually charging with a fast slam into Excalibur, but this didn't faze Excalibur, who retaliated by taking it into the blue corner and pinning it. This move caught Killer Turtle's wedge on top of Excalibur's forks, allowing it to gently carry and drop Killer Turtle into the pushout for the victory. Now in the finals, Excalibur faced Mamba again. Excalibur once again lost, finishing as the runner up. Excalibur returned for the beetleweight rumble, and was one of the final two bots operating, but in the end lost to teammate Scary Thing. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 14 *Losses: 8 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Titanium Robots